Destination: Vacation
by stephaniew
Summary: Dean and Sophia take a real, honest to God vacation, you know, like regular people. A train ride through the Canadian Rockies to a beautiful log cabin...with lots of time for...relaxation...


A/N: Hey all! So, I was on twitter one evening and mentioned I wanted to write some smut, but didn't have any good ideas. My good pal and fellow writer **dharmamonkey** suggested changing up the setting...somewhere different or exotic. As we were discussing possible locations, she mentioned she's always wanted to take the train to Banff in Canada...and from that, this was born. I'm anticipating several chapters here, so please stay tuned for more! Enjoy!

Special thanks to **TLOGirl** for the beta read and lots of discussions about character development and story plotting and the like!

Also thanks again to **dharmamonkey** for brainstorming on this one and the continued demands to know when the train!sex would be finished... ;) Always a pleasure, my dear.

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing you recognize. Sophia is my fun.

Day 1 - The Train

"Hey, c'mon, wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

Dean flinches, pulling his foot away from the cold hand tickling it under the sheet. He doesn't open his eyes, just squinches up his face and mumbles, "Go 'way."

There's a heavy sigh, then the sheets and blankets are ripped completely off him. He sits up, eyes wide, reaching for the covers. "Hey," he whines, shivering slightly before dramatically flopping back on the bed. "What's the deal, babe?"

Sophia giggles and tosses his jeans at him. "Get up," she says sternly, "we gotta get on the road." She flings his t-shirt and flannel button down onto the bed and marches out of the room.

"Get on the road to where?" He waits, but he gets no answer beyond the sound of her boots clomping down the stairs. Grumbling to himself about how damn cold Bobby keeps this place, he dresses and heads down to the kitchen.

"There better be coffee," he growls when he reaches the bottom of the stairs. As if by magic, a travel mug appears in hands, along with a quick kiss to his cheek. He reaches out with his free hand to snag her for a better kiss, but she dodges him easily.

Dean shuffles into the kitchen in time to see Sophia drag two fully loaded duffels out the door. Still confused, he turns his gaze to his brother, who's sitting at the table finishing a piece of toast. "What the hell is going on around here?"

Sam shrugs and grins. "I think she's got plans for you, dude."

Dean rolls his eyes. "I gathered that, Captain Obvious. What _kind _of plans?"

Sam is saved from answering by Sophia's return. She looks him up and down, then, apparently approving, says, "Grab your coat and let's go, Winchester. Daylight's burning."

He hesitates, staring at her, and then finds himself being pushed toward the door. He grabs his coat off the back of a chair on the way by, but can't seem to do much more.

Sophia stops long enough to drop a kiss on Sam's head before pushing Dean outside. "See you in a week, Sammy," she calls merrily. "And for God's sake, stay out of trouble!"

_A week? What the hell is she talking about?_ Dean doesn't have time to find out more as he's hustled unceremoniously into the Impala and directed, rather impatiently, to take I-29 north to 94.

He complies, mostly because he's still too sleepy to think of some protest. It's not until they're out on the road and cruising down the nearly empty highway that he finally gets around to questioning Sophia.

"Okay, seriously," he says, "what in the name of all that's holy is going on?"

She looks up from the map on her iPad, and gives him a cheerful grin. "We're going on vacation."

"We're doing what?" He's certain he's misheard her. He could swear she said they were going on vacation.

She sighs, then speaks slowly and patiently, as if talking to a small child. "We're going on vacation, Dean. Surely you've heard of them. You go somewhere, take some time off...vay-cay-shun."

Dean rolls his eyes and glances over at her. She appears to be serious. "Yeah, sweetheart, I've heard of them. But I don't take them."

She waves her hand dismissively. "First time for everything."

He sighs heavily. "What is it that you think we're gonna do on this "vacation" thing anyway?"

"We're gonna to do what regular people do," she says. The "you idiot" is not said, but certainly implied. "We're gonna have fun, forget our daily lives, have fantastic food, relax..."

Dean snorts, but before he can reply, she continues.

"Oh, and did I mention there'll be plenty of time for lots of hot sex?"

He chokes slightly and looks over to find her smirking at him, eyebrow raised. "Well," he says thoughtfully, "maybe this vacation thing won't be so bad after all."

She snickers and scoots toward him, her hand dropping on his thigh. "Mmmm, yeah, I thought you'd come around to the idea."

~~~SPN~~~

They arrive in Vancouver late the next day. Sophia has yet to share the plan for their vacation, trying to keep it a surprise. They spend the afternoon wandering the streets of Vancouver, shopping and sightseeing, before settling down for dinner in a real restaurant. Something a far cry from the diners and roadside bars they normally frequent. Dean fusses a little about the expense, but is quickly shushed.

After dinner, Sophia directs him to a parking lot just outside the downtown area. They pull out the luggage and start across the street.

"Good lord, woman, how long are we gonna be gone? A month?" Dean says, huffing under the weight of the duffels.

Sophia snorts. "Not hardly, but it's cold where we're going, so we need a lot more stuff than usual."

"Great, does that mean you're finally going to tell me just where it is we're headed..." He stops short, realizing where they're headed. "Wait, we're taking a train?"

She nods, tossing him a wide grin over her shoulder. "Yup! I'll show you everything when we get inside and get checked in."

Mumbling and grumbling, he shifts the bags in his hands and trudges across the street.

They get their tickets, check their baggage and then settle in two chairs in the terminal to await their boarding call. Sophia pulls out her iPad again and pulls up a website. "Okay, so here's the plan," she says, waving the iPad animatedly. "We take the train from here to Jasper. It's about an 18 hour trip, so we'll get there tomorrow afternoon. We have a suite with a bed and shower and everything." She shows him a picture of the room, then quickly shifts to the next site. "Then, we pick up a rental car in Jasper and drive three hours to Banff, near Lake Louise."

She takes a breath, barely stopping the flow of words as she moves on to the next website, this one with amazing pictures of snow covered mountains and log cabins. "We'll be staying in a cabin near Banff called the Storm Mountain Lodge. See? Here are the pictures!" She pushes the iPad at him, flipping through another breathtaking set of photos. "We'll have our own cabin with a fireplace and everything. They've got hiking trails and skiing and ice skating and all kinds stuff to do. We can stay a few days then come back here on the train."

Finally running out of words, she looks at him expectantly, her face shining. She'd done a lot of work to get this set up and make sure everything would be perfect. She'd been shopping for winter gear and a few "special" things to wear for Dean. She's now put it all out there and she's hoping he'll be as excited as she is.

Dean's a little overwhelmed at this point. Clearly she's gone to a lot of trouble to plan this and she's crazy enthusiastic about it. It all sounds fine to him, but now he's terrified of not sounding excited enough and disappointing her. "It looks great, babe," he says, handing her back the iPad and giving her a grin.

"Really? I wanted it to be a surprise for you, so I know you didn't get a say, but I really thought..." She shrugs and drops her gaze, trying not to pressure him too much. "I just wanted us to have a break. Some time alone together. Without any beasties or demons or monsters to disturb us."

Leaning over, he takes her chin in his hand, tilting her face up to his. "Yeah, babe, really. It looks amazing." His voice drops to a soft growl as their eyes meet. "And I can't wait to spend all that uninterrupted time with you."

That earns him the smile he was looking for and he kisses her gently. "How long have you been planning this thing, anyway?" he asks, settling back in the chair. He takes her hand, playing absently with her fingers, enjoying the contact.

She laughs. "It seems like forever," she replies. "Sam helped me research places to go once I thought about taking a train. And Bobby was kind enough to let us stay the other night and keep an eye on Sam."

Dean snorts. "You make it sound like we had to get a babysitter."

Covering her mouth, Sophia tries to stifle a laugh at the sudden mental image of Sam in baby clothes, being rocked by Bobby. "That's not what I meant! I just didn't want to ditch him on the road somewhere."

"Probably the least he deserves for keeping secrets with my girlfriend."

She laughs again and her reply is interrupted by a voice over the loudspeaker calling out the boarding for their train. She hops up, tugging him with her. "C'mon, c'mon, let's go."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Dean grabs their carryon items and follows his giddy girlfriend to the platform.

~~~SPN~~~

"Oooooh, it's perfect," Sophia whispers, stepping into their suite, Dean right behind her. It's not large, but there's room for a bed, a small table, a gas fireplace and a private bathroom. A small window peers out into the darkness. Reaching out, she touches the petals of the fresh flowers on the table and giggles at the chocolates on the pillows. Unwrapping one, she pops it into her mouth and turns to Dean, eyes twinkling.

Dean drops their bags and immediately pulls her into his arms. "Save some candy for me," he growls, mouth dropping to hers. Her lips part beneath his and he slides his tongue against hers, tasting the remains of the chocolate in the warmth of her mouth. He's been dying to kiss her for hours now.

She purrs softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and sinking into the kiss. She feels a tension she hadn't even known she was holding melt out of her. They were here. Together. On an honest to God vacation. Heaven.

Reluctantly dragging her mouth away, Sophia sucks in a ragged breath. "Later," she murmurs, brushing her fingers across his lower lip. "There's something I want you to see."

"Only thing I want to see is right here," he replies, tongue flicking out over her finger. His hands slip under the edge of her sweater seeking silken skin.

"Mmmmm, yes." She shakes her head, stepping away with an effort. "I promise I'll make it worth your while," she says, turning him around and pushing him toward the door.

He heaves a heavy sigh, pulling the door open and stepping out in the hall. "You'd better," he grumbles.

Giggling, she takes his hand and leads him down the hall. "Oh, it'll all be worth it, baby," she murmurs.

They walk several cars down before ascending some stairs. At the top, they find themselves staring up at the night sky. Sophia turns to look at Dean, grinning when she finds him looking out the roof with wide eyes. She steers him to a seat, then turns to get them drinks from the small bar at the end of the car. Dropping into the seat next to Dean, she hands him the drink, and reaches for his hand, tucking her legs beneath her.

Dean glances at her with an amazed smile and then turns back to the view as the train lurches forward. The city lights dance as the train picks up speed, swaying gently as it makes its way forward. "Wow."

Smiling, Sophia squeezes his hand. "Pretty cool huh?"

He just nods, sipping his whiskey as Vancouver disappears and the darkened countryside fills the windows. They sit for some time, Sophia with her head on his shoulder, their fingers entwined.

It's quiet and peaceful, this part of the car blessedly empty as everyone else is tucked into their sleepers. They don't get much time like this. To just sit. Be together with nothing pressing on their time. Dean, who would have thought he was the last person on earth to enjoy something like this, finds that he does. Sipping good booze, the woman who's now the center of his world curled at his side, watching the world go by. Not a bad way to spend the evening.

More than an hour passes before Sophia stirs herself. While she certainly enjoys the peace, she has other things she'd like to be doing this evening too. A secret smile curls her lips as she stands and stretches, reaching her hand out to Dean. "C'mon, babe," she purrs, "you ready to call it a night?"

Something that flashes in her eyes has him on his feet, his thoughts now heading in completely different direction. Like back to their bedroom. He smirks at her. "Yeah, it's about time I get some of that hot sex you promised to get me here."

Giggling, she shakes her head, stepping back. "I don't remember promising any such thing, sweetheart."

Frowning, he raises an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure I remember you telling me about how much time we'd have for hot sex."

"Exactly. I said we'd have time...not sex."

Growling, he twists her arm behind her back, using it to pull her against him. "Wicked woman." He drops his mouth so it barely hovers over hers. "You also said you'd make this little jaunt worth my while."

Her breath quickens a little as she looks up at him, her eyes dancing between his eyes and his mouth. Oh, she was going to make it worth his while alright. "You got me there," she whispers with an evil little grin. "So you gonna take me back to our room or what?"

Holding her closer, he lets his free hand slide down her side to rest on her hip. He flicks his tongue over her bottom lip, grinning a little when she parts them with a little hitch of breath. "Mmm, might be a good idea. I'd hate to get kicked off the train for doing what I want to do to you here."

Sophia raises up on tiptoe, pressing her lips to his. The kiss promises everything. Heat sparks between them and she reluctantly pulls away. "That would be unfortunate," she mumbles, nipping at his lips. "Get me outta here, Winchester."

Without another word, Dean turns and leads the way back to their suite, adjusting his jeans slightly as he goes.

No more words pass between them as they move down the corridor. Dean unlocks the door, dragging her inside and shutting the door behind them. In an instant, he's got her pressed into the door, his mouth hot and heavy on hers. It's one of his favorite places for her...her warm, soft body between his hard one and the unyielding steel. He ravages her mouth as his hands find her hips, grinding them against his.

Sophia responds with equal hunger, squirming under him. Somehow, even as they were sitting quietly with their drinks, there was something simmering between them. The tension curls in her stomach and heat pools between her thighs. It's only when his hands begin to tug at her clothes that she remembers she had a plan. She briefly considers abandoning it, but her desire to make this memorable overrides her nearly consuming desire.

When she first tries to push him away, he doesn't really understand it as his hands drift under her sweater. When she shoves at him harder, breathing his name, he finally looks up at her. Her kiss stung lips are sorely tempting and he leans in to taste her again, but she dodges him, slipping from his arms. Stunned and so turned on he can barely stand, he drops his head against the door. "What the hell, Sophia?"

She runs her hand down over his back, trying to catch her breath. "I just need a minute," she murmurs. "I have another surprise."

Dean turns, leaning back against the door, arms folded over his chest. "You interrupted _that_ for a surprise?"

She flinches slightly, but reaches out to touch his face. "It's our first vacation," she says, her eyes pleading for a little patience. "I want you to have everything. I want it to be perfect."

"You ought to know by now, I don't need perfect," he mutters, turning his head to kiss her palm. The puppy eyes she's giving him are impossible to ignore and he sighs his surrender. To break what's suddenly become a heavy moment, he looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "You been taking puppy face lessons from my brother or something?"

A slow smile crosses over her face as her shoulders relax a little. "We practice for ten minutes once a week." Leaving him shaking his head and grumbling something about paybacks being a bitch, she snags a paper door hanger from the small table and hands it to him, along with a pen. "Here, while you're waiting, mark what you want for breakfast tomorrow and hang that on the door." A naughty smile. "Then get yourself ready for...bed..."

He watches her disappear into the tiny bathroom, carrying a little bag, still shaking his head. He's pretty sure he doesn't deserve her, but god knows he thanks his lucky stars for her every day. Glancing at the card, he marks off a bunch of things, noting she'd already selected the stuffed french toast. He snorts as he hangs the card on the door outside. Her sweet tooth is legendary.

Moving back into the suite, he lights the small fireplace and turns off most of the rest of the lights, leaving the room bathed in an a flickering, orange glow. Stripping down to his boxer briefs, he settles himself on the bed, propping up on a stack of pillows to wait.

In the bathroom, Sophia takes a last look in the mirror. Undoing the thick braid holding her hair, she shakes it out over her shoulders and sighs. Her cheeks are flushed and her stomach is doing flip flops. She rolls her eyes and smooths the pleats on her top. She has no idea why she's so nervous, but she always feels a little uncomfortable in lingerie. Always worries a little. Dean loves it when she wears the stuff, though, so she'd gotten something special for this trip.

Taking a deep breath, she slides the door open and steps into the room. She moves to stand at the end of the bed, her eyes not quite reaching his face, unaccountably unsure of his reaction. She risks a glance and sees him taking in her appearance. The top is a halter style, tying in a bow at the back of her neck. From there, the soft, pink floral printed fabric falls in tiny pleats down to the tops of her thighs. At the neck, a small band of rhinestones forms a sort of sparkling necklace. She fiddles with the hem a little, risking another glimpse at his face.

The look on his face eases her nerves. His mouth is slack and his eyes are wide. As she flutters the bottom of the material, making it swirl around her, he swallows hard. Raising his hand, he motions at her to turn around, which she does. The back is cut nearly down to her waist, exposing her shoulders and the line of her spine to his gaze. She starts to turn back to face him, but his hand on her arm stops her.

Dean gets to his knees on the edge of the bed and gently pulls her back toward him. His fingers trail down her spine, making her shiver. He drops little kisses on her shoulder, unable to resist the lure of her skin. Taking her hand, her turns her to face him. His eyes flash as kisses her fingers, his gaze floating over her face. "You look amazing," he whispers. "Absolutely beautiful."

She flushes, but smiles back at him. "You like it?"

He sucks in a breath, a look of disbelief flashing across his face. "Like doesn't even begin to cover it, sweetheart." Reaching out with this free hand, he lets the silky material flow between his fingers, distracted by the way it catches the firelight and makes her glow. It's intoxicating how it covers her completely in the front, but reveals tantalizing little glimpses of skin as it floats over her. Then that open back. Good Lord. "Beautiful."

The reverent way he looks at her makes her heart stutter and her fingers tighten on his. "Thank you." A small grin turns up her lips. "Worth the wait then?"

Snorting a laugh, he grabs her around the waist, tossing her onto the bed before falling on top of her. "We'll see about that," he mumbles against her lips, hands moving over her, cupping her breast. Thumb flicking over her already taut nipple, he kisses her again, tongue dancing slowly with hers.

Sophia arches into him, her hands sliding around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. She can still taste the whiskey he was drinking earlier and the flavor is completely him. To be honest, she can't drink a glass of whiskey now without thinking of kissing him.

As Dean settles closer between her open thighs, his mouth nipping down over her neck, he notices the motion of the train. It's rocking him into her in an incredible rhythm. Steady and inexorable. He groans softly into her skin. "Jesus," he mutters, flicking his tongue over her earlobe, "that swaying is gonna drive me nuts."

She grins, rolling her hips in time with the swaying of train car. He groans again. "Mmmm, why do you think I wanted to ride the damn train, Winchester?"

"I hope you're prepared to spend the whole trip in this bed then," he retorts, fingers biting into her hips.

"Promises, promises." With a quick motion, she rolls him onto his back and straddles him. For a moment, she closes her eyes and lets her body undulate with the rhythm. She feels him grow even harder and she sighs.

For his part, just watching her is nearly enough to push him over the edge. Her eyes closed, teeth worrying her lower lip, blissed out expression on her face. The material of that damn lingerie revealing tempting glimpses of her full breasts. Her dark hair floats over the pale skin of her shoulders, shining in the light from the small fireplace. Oh yeah, he's going to keep this picture in his head for a long time.

He strokes over her thighs, thumbs gliding along the velvety inner skin until he reaches the barrier of her panties. Glancing up at her, he lets one thumb hover over the juncture, allowing her movement to do the stroking for him.

The feather light sensation makes her gasp and her eyes fly open to meet his. She tries to roll her eyes at his smirk, but instead finds them rolling back in her head as he increases the pressure on the bundle of nerves at her center. Pleasure focuses and centers and she can't stop the long, low moan from spilling out.

Taking a deep breath, she grabs his wrist, stilling his hand. "Not yet," she murmurs, eyes glazed over with passion. Reaching up, she tugs at the ribbon around her neck, untying her top and letting it fall down to her waist, baring her breasts to his heated gaze.

Moving his hands from her thighs, Dean stretches to cup each bit of smooth skin. "So soft," he murmurs, taking his time exploring her. He flattens his palm, rubbing it over one peaked nipple, then taking it between two fingers to roll it even tighter.

With a little gasp, she leans into him. loving the feel of his large, rough hands on her skin. She licks her lips and looks down at him. "Dean..."

Sitting up, he finds her mouth in a scorching kiss, fingers tangling in her hair. Their tongues tangle briefly, then he pulls away to kiss his way down her throat. She tilts her head back, arching her back to give him better access. Wet, nipping kisses make their way down her chest and over the swell of her breast. He sucks one budded nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it as he supports her with his hands on her back.

The train continues to rock them, rolling her on his lap in an insistent and almost painfully erotic movement. Dean slides his hands down her back, cupping her bottom to raise her slightly as he moves to suckle her other breast. Her soft sounds have become soft pants and little moans, but he doesn't stop his ministrations.

Sophia weaves her hands through his hair, the silky strands slipping over her fingers. Every suck, every lick makes her want more. Makes her want him more. His hot, wet mouth on her now overheated skin pools the desire in her stomach and between her thighs and she shivers with need. Pulling at his hair, she tries to raise his head. He resists slightly, but releases her breast with a soft pop. Kissing him fiercely, she whispers, "I want you. Now."

He sucks her lower lip between his teeth as his eyes meet hers. "Are you sure?" he asks, releasing her lip with a sharp nibble. "Cuz I got more."

"Oh, I'm sure," she mumbles, running her hands down over his chest. "I want you inside me. Right. Now." She's done with foreplay. She wants to feel him. Be completed by him. And she doesn't want to wait any longer.

"Well," he says, reaching for her top, bunched around her waist, "let's get rid of these clothes then."

She doesn't argue, stretching sinuously as he lifts the top up and over her head before tossing it to the floor. He then flips his hips, rolling her to her back and reaching for her panties. He somehow manages to turn it into another bit of torture as his fingers probe and tease. When she's finally naked, he strips off his own underwear and positions himself over her, holding back.

Sophia reaches for him, her hands sliding over his broad shoulders to tug him down. She pouts when he resists her, leaning down to drop little half-kisses on her mouth instead. "Dean," she whimpers, bending her knee and using one foot to raise her hips.

He looks down at her, holding her gaze as he lowers himself to her. Not joining them just yet, he lets the rocking motion of the train rub them together, gritting his teeth as he does. He wants to be buried inside her just as much as she wants him there, but he wants this to last a little longer. Brushing a piece of hair from her cheek, he positions himself at her entrance. "Are you ready, baby?"

Her hands slide down over his waist to his hips, fingers digging in. "Soooo ready. I need you so much."

Without losing her gaze, he finally eases inside her. Slowly, oh so slowly, feeling her body snug and slick around him. He struggles to keep his eyes open, to watch her. "Jesus," he groans, "you feel so fucking amazing."

Rocking her hips forward, she takes him in, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Yessssss," she hisses, "so damn good."

Dean begins to move, keeping with the gentle rocking of the train. He leans down, resting his elbows on either side of her as kisses her neck. He whispers in her ear as he pushes deeper, further. How good she feels. How much he wants her. Needs her. Loves her. He can barely think as the pleasure builds, rising from his toes to the base of his spine.

His raw voice in her ear drives her nearly as insane as the unrelenting drive of their bodies. The things he whispers are sex and love all rolled together and sends heat flooding through her just as much as his touch. She's so close. She can feel it rising, ready to crash over her. Ready to consume her.

He brushes one hand down her side, along her thigh, raising it a little higher. Both groan as the friction changes and teeters them on the edge of release. He buries his face in her neck, fingers crushed in the sheets as he holds onto his control with an iron fist. Her breathy, panting moans in his ear aren't helping any and he bites his lip.

Sophia rolls her hips and arches her back. So very... And then she's gone. Seeing stars as she shatters beneath him, body tightening and shuddering as she moans his name.

The moment he feels her tightening around him, he comes undone, burying himself as deeply as he can with a harsh groan. He tries not to collapse on her, but he feels completely boneless and settles for being half on her and half on the bed. Catching his breath, he mutters, "Holy Christ."

Sophia gives a breathless giggle, stroking the arm he's got draped over her. "I'd say that covers it."

They don't move for another few minutes, but finally Dean sits up, reaching for the blankets at the end of the bed. They're tangled and half on the floor and it takes some cursing and grumbling before he gets it sorted. He pulls Sophia into his arms, settling her head on his shoulder and tucking them in before relaxing back into the soft pillows.

She kisses his chest and says, "So, this whole vacation thing working for you so far, sweetheart?"

Chuckling, he tangles his fingers with hers, squeezing them gently as his eyes drift closed. "It's not too bad. But I might need some more persuading later."

Her snort turns into yawn and she snuggles closer. They had time for all the "persuading" he wanted.


End file.
